Talk:Q3A/Quake III Arena
Consider linking to http://quake.wikia.com/wiki/Quake_3 instead. If Quake III pages are to be included they should be relevant to OpenArena, like explaining how Team Arena fits in or that mods build for point release 1.32b/c are most likely to work with OpenArena. In addition they should be in a name space for them self. Sago007 15:39, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I'm not sure I'm "catching" what you mean. Link to http://quake.wikia.com/wiki/Quake_3 is already in the "External links" section... do you want to make it "bigger"? No problem for me, only I don't know how to create nice-looking templates here. However, I think a short introduction about what Q3A is is important to know the background of OpenArena, and to tell how has been possible to create a fully free game starting from a commercial game. Think to someone that finds OpenArena and never played Q3A before, for example. I know there are entire sites dedicated to Q3A, but probably a reader from here doesn't need to read an entire site about Q3A.... a page with the main informations about it could be enough. In this site, there are several references to Quake III Arena and Team Arena, but we cannot know if the reader already knows them, so giving basilar information about what they are is important, I think. Anyway, if you think that this page is missing important informations for an OpenArena user (or potential user), please add them! This Wiki site has a big potential to be a complete guite to the game, but there are few contributors... --The Gig 07:45, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I took the liberty to move this to a separate namespace. To be fair the main reason was that I at some point saw a article about "point releases" that also belong in this namespace. Sago007 18:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Uhm... I do not agree with that. A namespace for two or three articles only (Quake III Arena, Point Release and Team Arena (the last does not exist yet)) has no reason to exists, IMHO. And to help people find what they are searching, we have to maintain the redirect pages. Just a little technical clarification... At least in Wikipedia -also MediaWiki-Powered as Wikia-, a real "namespace" is like "Q3A:pagename"... (and a new namespace needs at least admin powers to be created, maybe higher)... "Q3A/pagename" is a "sub-page", technically different. And there can exist few sub-pages of a page, but the main page has to exist and they are not allowed in the main namespace (real "articles"), but only in user, help and service pages... Well, this is not Wikipedia and here we already use subpages inside Manual and ModCompat sections, anyway I feel that there were no need to make that change... --The Gig 09:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::PS: When someone moves (renames) a page (A -> B), he/she should check ( ) to update previous created redirects (C -> A), since double redirects (C -> A -> B) don't work. --The Gig 09:40, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I fixed incoming redirects for PointRelease and Quake III Arena. So let's continue expanding this wiki together. :-) Sorry if I could seem a bit aggressive before, but I would have preferred to wait for consensus before such changes. Anyway, let's go... this wiki needs much improvements! :-) Bye! --The Gig 09:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I apologize for my behavior. Of course I did it in the best intention. I have earlier created some mapping pages that are inappropriate named and it becomes more and more difficult to change with time. So I thought it was better to change now than later. Sago007 15:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC)